Discussion utilisateur:Emperor Jarjarkine/Archive 3
Bienvenue sur ma page de discussion, ! Voici quelques conseils pour pouvoir communiquer avec moi:right|160px :*Continuez les discussions sur la page là où vous l'avez terminé :*Ajoute ou répond à une discussion toujours en utilisant un astérix. :Pour une nouvelle discussion, créer un sous titre. :Pour commencer une nouvelle discussion ici, ./}}}| }}}|action=edit&section=new}} clique ici. :*Signe toujours avec (~~~~). Archives: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7|8|9|10|11|12'' ---- http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1658259250Team_Stern.png }} | } solid| 3px solid}} # } | } |00008B}}; background: # } | } | 000000 }};" |'Cet utilisateur' est mentor de la Team Stern Ritter |} ' ' Yo si vous voulez que je vous aide avec MediaWiki ou que je vous aide avec des templates, vous êtes au bon endroit ou sinon, allez voir John Trololo Ne demandez pas si vous pouvez demander, juste demandez. CODES JS POUR ARCHIVER FACILEMENT UNE PAGE EN 1 CLIQUE Pour plus d'informations, allez ici. Hey! Hi bro! :D I'll speak english too, lel, so congrats for your user title on wookiepedia!! I haven't seen your code page (I don't really understand what you are talking about with "code page" xD, where is it?) For MastHead, i'll speak about it on the "Meeting of the Administrators", and if they're ok, then, I will add MastHead on this wiki, I think it may be useful for all the Event and other stuffs in the future :) Ya okay :)Emperor Jarjarkine (discussion) Re:Tchat( ok a partir de maintenant , répond ici en dessu de ma dernière réponse) att je dois faire un truc dès que j'ai fini je te dis Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 6, 2014 à 14:19 (UTC) Okay :)Emperor Jarjarkine (discussion) avril 6, 2014 à 14:21 (UTC) Voilà, c'est fait, mais ne mets pas l'IRC partout... xD XD Ok :P Dis viens sur le tchat stp et oublie pas de signer !Emperor Jarjarkine (discussion) avril 6, 2014 à 14:54 (UTC) Maitre Maitre venez sur le tchat svpp T_______T [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']][[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] avril 7, 2014 à 18:51 (UTC) Slt jar, que Stern dirige une team je suis très content :D d'autant qu'elle contient des membres compétents. Cependant la catégorie Stern's Squad est complétement inutile. Je te demande donc de la supprimer etan donné que toute celle inutile de l'encyclo on été supprimer celle-ci n'a ps plus d'importance la seule caté autorisée pour les templates est "Modèles de Navibox" les autres ne sont pas a catégoriser ^^ comment ca ? avril 8, 2014 à 17:49 (UTC) je te demande simplement de supprimer les catégories présentes sur les pages, pour la caté en elle meme je m'en occuperais avril 8, 2014 à 18:15 (UTC) Page de codage Elle est bien la page ! :D avril 8, 2014 à 20:27 (UTC) Réponse Message Salut Jarjar ! J'arrives à comprendre et à dire quelques trucs, pourquoi ? Je vais y répondre demain sans doute, j'ai été un peu occupé aujourd'hui ! Mais ne t'en fais pas ! avril 8, 2014 à 21:56 (UTC) Apprentie Cocuou maitre, j'ai une apprentie! je vais l'améliorer puis la proposer a Stern. Y a t'il d'autres truc a faire pour la faire rentrer dans la brigade? [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']][[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] avril 9, 2014 à 13:58 (UTC) Yo Jajar, alors pour la couleur comme le nom c'est Dark Black ben ca serait noir. Alors pour l'organisation des membres, tu n'as qu'a mettre Membres forts: ''' ceux qui serait la dedans sont les membres avec plus de mille modifications. '''Membres apprentis: qui regroupent tous les autres personnes. Les membres jusqu'a présent sont Moi, toi, Iloutre et Alfa Gonzalez. Avec ton arrivée je crois qu'il va y en avoir d'autres^^ Pour le titre c'est dark black bien sur et si tu as une question ou une suggestion viens me le dire^^ Merci beaucoup et je te dois une fière chandelle. avril 11, 2014 à 22:50 (UTC)Kippiti Yo jarja, juste te préciser que ce que je parle de se qu'on utilise pour la navigation du site dans les pages personnages si t'avais pas compris :) avril 12, 2014 à 03:08 (UTC) Kippiti je t'annonce que Mihawk Moha fait officiellement parti de notre teamStern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2014 à 17:16 (UTC) viens sur le tchat jajar, on va en parler Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 13:24 (UTC) d'accord mddrStern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 15:01 (UTC) Pas de problème, voilà ce que ça donne : Modèle:Stern'squad Valoon/Valavril 15, 2014 à 17:10 (UTC) tu peux venir sur le tchat stp ? Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 19:41 (UTC) c'est fait merci Jajar !! :) Stern Ritter ' avril 16, 2014 à 22:01 (UTC) C'est ok^^ je serais disponible la plupart du temps pour ce soir :) avril 17, 2014 à 21:25 (UTC) Kippiti Je te dois bien ca après tout mais avant je dois faire la promotion d'un wiki et écouter un film avec my family mais après je m'y consacre :) PROMIS!!! avril 17, 2014 à 21:33 (UTC)Kippiti Bon courage x) avril 18, 2014 à 10:07 (UTC) Désolé Emperor mais c'est toi qui ment. * Tu sais bien que de m'appeller Sanji , je n'aime pas. A ton avis , j'ai changé de nom pourquoi ? * Je t'ai insulté , tu dis ? Non , désolé mais tu m'as dis Salut Sanji , et non je ne t'ai pas insulté à ce moment là. avril 18, 2014 à 21:59 (UTC) J'ai dis que je ne t'avais pas insulté quand tu m'as dis Salut Sanji. Bref , tu dois être content que je suis banni par ta faute. avril 18, 2014 à 23:21 (UTC) Maître avec tout le respect que je vous dois , je t'ai dis d'arrêter avant que je me plaigne aux Assistants mais tu as continuais et en plus , c'est moi qui prends .. -- avril 19, 2014 à 00:51 (UTC) Je m'en fous que n'est pas mon Maître. avril 19, 2014 à 11:52 (UTC) Salut Jar, j'ai à te parler 2 minutes ^^ tu peut venir sur le tchat ? Mince désolé de pas l'avoir vu plus tôt ton message :/ Si c'est pas fait je vais le faire, je me rends sur SNK pour modifier un peu ^^ [[Discussion utilisateur:MossLuffy|'MossLuffy]] Ben oui c'est parfait merci Jajar^^ c'est parfait et tas réussi a invité l'opportun? Bravo :)demande moi ce que tu veux car je t'en dois beaucoup! avril 21, 2014 à 23:05 (UTC) Kippiti Salut ^^ Je veux bien t'aider mais bon, a faire quoi ? Je ne connais presque pas snk... [[User:Kidd Scrap|'Kidd']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1584799083bras.png [[User talk:KiddScrap|'Scrap']] avril 25, 2014 à 14:14 (UTC) Pourquoi pas ? Si il ne s'agie de traduire... [[User:Kidd Scrap|'Kidd']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1584799083bras.png [[User talk:KiddScrap|'Scrap']] avril 25, 2014 à 15:04 (UTC) salut jajar, bah ecoute, j'aimerais bien mais j'y connais rien à SNK :/ Stern Ritter ' avril 25, 2014 à 15:33 (UTC) Salut! Je veux bien venir sur ton Wiki, mais je vois pas en quoi je pourrai être utile, vraiment ^^ Valoon/Val avril 25, 2014 à 19:06 (UTC) D'acc si tu veux mais pour l'instant je peux plus... J'ai des devoirs mais après j'arrive! avril 27, 2014 à 19:31 (UTC) Kippiti Brigade Jette un coup d'oeil à ce fil stp http://fr.fan-fiction-one-piece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:416 [[User:Flo121297|'Flo]][[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] mai 10, 2014 à 17:05 (UTC) ouais jajar , bien ou quoi ? Donc oui, comme tu as pu l'apprendre hier, je pars hein, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis fier que tu ais été mon second disciple, et je te souhaite une bonne continuation 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' mai 11, 2014 à 08:36 (UTC) Yo jarja, long time no see^^ Juste un truc pour pouvoir mettre le modèle des DarkBlack il faudrait le mettre comme ca sur nos pages car la c'est qui faut rajouter chaque membres et c'est du sacré trouble de le mettre sur une page! Alors si ten es capable tu pourrais le faire, s.v.p? -- mai 20, 2014 à 00:04 (UTC) Kippiti Ouai bien sûr. Viens sur YGO quand tu veux ;-) Matauf Liens inter-langues Salut Jar ! Pas de soucis, je faisais quelque chose sur ce Wiki, je le termine et je viens sur le tien pour continuer. Par contre, je fais les Chapites, ça te dérange? Tu nous quittes ? Pourquoi ? :( Patateboy (discussion) juin 14, 2014 à 14:27 (UTC) Oopps désolé j'avais pas vu le fil de forum :) Bonne continuation et surtout ne pars pas trop longtemps :D Patateboy (discussion) juin 14, 2014 à 14:34 (UTC) Team La team est désormais multiwiki, visite ce fil pour en savoir plus et jouter tes wikis: http://fr.stern-ritter.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:960 [[User:Flo121297|'Flo]][[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] juin 17, 2014 à 13:10 (UTC) Quel concours? [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']][[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] juin 24, 2014 à 11:26 (UTC) Une petite question Salut jajar :) Maintenant faudra peut être que je t'appelle maitre non ? Rholàlà ça va me faire bizarre x) J'ai bien rajouté le modèle comme quoi je suis ton disciple et aussi celui de la Team. Mais est-ce-que je prends l'ancien modèle or ou le nouveau modèle rose ? Voilà c'était ma petite question ^^ A plus ^o^ Nope, je part dans 2 minutes ^^ dsl juin 28, 2014 à 01:42 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeey ! Coucou Jajar ^^ C'était pour te dire que je suis toute contente parce qu'hier j'ai fait ma plus grosse modif :D J'ai créé la page : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/SBS_Tome_48 Voilà j'en suis très fière et je voulais absolument te la montrer ^^ A plus maitre ^o^ Encore un truc à te montrer :D Hey jajar !! Désolée de te déranger mais j'ai encore un truc à te montrer ^^ Tiens voilà le fil : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:151609#46 Si tu pouvais y répondre ça serai top ;) PS : est ce que tu m'a bloqué sur le tchat pour les mp ? parce que je peux plus t'en envoyer. Si oui, pourquoi ????? T_T Voilà tout ^^ A plus ^o^ ---- Si tu parles du truc que tu m'as demandé hier, j'ai pas pu continuer car j'ai eu des problèmes de net du coup je mettais 1h pour voir un épisode... Et j'avoue que j'ai un peu oublié de recommencer aujourd'hui ^^" Désolée~ ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juillet 9, 2014 à 00:15 (UTC) Dis pourquoi tu m'a mis 1 avertissement, je n'ai aucune fausse info sur moi non ? Heat Fist No Ace 80 (discussion) juillet 10, 2014 à 17:35 (UTC) c'est quoi cette flèche '-' juillet 18, 2014 à 09:09 (UTC) Ok mais j'en voit juste l'utilité a la limite en ce qui concerne les lien dirigeant vers un style de combat ou autre car là, sur les pages persos ce n'est pas forcément détaillé, par contre redirigé vers les arcs je comprend pas pourquoi ^^ juillet 18, 2014 à 15:36 (UTC) ok, au passage les images hors OP doivent etre herbergées ailleurs ^^ je vais doc supprimer celle que tu viens d'importer juillet 18, 2014 à 16:05 (UTC) Jar, juste une petite question par pure curiosité, hier, t'avais contacter qui pour ce troll ? Mihawk Moha Contributions Bravooooooooo !!! C'est super cool ça :D Alors RDV en MP quand on se voit sur le tchat ;) Bisous <3 Promotion Je viens de voir que tu as été promu au rang d'admin, toutes mes félicitations maitre ! Je t'admire encore plus maintenant !! ;) Continue comme ça, j'espère un jour être aussi brillante que toi, pour que le père soit fier de sa fille ^-^ you are a dick test you are a moron--173.179.180.87 juillet 26, 2014 à 18:03 (UTC) Tu m'a appelé sur le tchat ? J'ai bugé donc j'ai pas vu vos message sur le tchat,dsl ^^" http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1357629930Capture_du_2014_07_11_22_28_33.png juillet 27, 2014 à 14:57 (UTC) Pas une deuxième fois. Comment te dire, tu m'as déjà fait ce coup-là sur le Wiki de Moss, je connais. ^^ link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 ♣ Valoon / Val / Valérie / Vava_chan ♣35px|link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 Oui mais j'arrive pas a modifier :/ Salut je me suis inspiré de ta signature avec Lily , si cela te dérange met moi au courant pour que je puisse changer ma signature ;) ☛Barbe Rouge août 11, 2014 à 23:09 (UTC)☚août août 13, 2014 à 07:56 (UTC) okk :D Merciii ☛Barbe Rouge août 11, 2014 à 23:09 (UTC)☚août août 13, 2014 à 08:46 (UTC) Okkk :) Je t'attend Je n'ai jamais eu de probleme avec les rollback particulièrement cependant oui, certains actes laissent penser que le but n'est que de se mettre en lumière en proposant quelqur chose d'impossible ou inutile voir deja desapprouvé. De plus que vous le vouliez ou non, aucuns admin à ma connaissance ne prétend ne pas avoir besoin de vous. Une union ? L'union n'est pas possible tant qu'on accepte pas de passer l'eponge sur certaines chose Jar... de plus. D'ailleurs en parlant de faille, ce n'est pas avec des ficelles qu'on la refermera, il faut des matériaux solides et durables. Et puis rajouter, enlever, entre nous je pensais avoir demandé une réplique "exacte" sur la forme que les autres pages, le reste n'est que superflu (un exemple, mettre la liste des rollback n'est pas un simple moyen de s'afficher ?). On va me dire que je suis borné, c'est fort probable x) mais le fait est que depuis le debut, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur cette présentation, que vous, d'un coup avec le grade rollback voulez changer. Il est là le probleme, nous n'avons jamais refusé une proposition car elle venait d'un rollback, justement comme tu le dis pour notre but commun. Pour finir, je dirais que moi je ne réfléchirais pas plus sur la question, mon avis est déjà fait. Une dernière chose, je pense que majoritairement ce sont les roll qui prennent des decisions sans en parler, ne nous jeter pas la pierre, vous visez la mauvaise personne hein ^^ août 16, 2014 à 09:57 (UTC) Pioché de Wikipédia ? comprend pas ^^ Merci du PS il me touche ^^ août 16, 2014 à 18:54 (UTC) OMG XD je savais même pas... n'étant pas un addict de wikipédia je n'ai jamais remarqué. août 16, 2014 à 19:07 (UTC) Le but n'est pas d'en faire une page esthéthique sur-personnalisée, mais d'expliquer clairement les droits. Cette page s'apparente a une grande definition, ce n'est pas du plagiat je trouve sinon autant porter plainte contre tous les dico. Il y a deja des onglets pour la navigation, le reste n'est que superflu, et donc inutile. août 16, 2014 à 19:14 (UTC) Salut,pour les trucs qui te gênes dans ma signature je suis dispo pour la modifier avec toi :) Red Beard août 16, 2014 à 19:22 (UTC) Les 2 types d'onglet n'ont rien a voir, sans parler du contenu de ceux ci, vous avez votre présentation, cool, nous avons la notre, pourquoi tout vouloir "standardiser" ? PS : Manuchou.. pas vraiment ^^ août 16, 2014 à 19:22 (UTC) La liste est affichée dans la page Staff, et chaque cas est différent pour ma art je ne vois aucun barème "type" possible a instaurer. août 16, 2014 à 19:56 (UTC) que ce soit un tabber ou les onglets actuels ça change rien du tout, quand aux choses a faire dans x situation, c'est impossible je trouve. Chaque cas est différent et doit etre traiter comme il se doit et non pas se limiter a "il a fais ça, je lui met ça" août 17, 2014 à 01:27 (UTC) Je suis vraiment désolé mais le tchat bug pour moi , j'essaye de regler sa :) Red BeardDiscussion août 18, 2014 à 12:33 (UTC)